


Hoshi is love, Hoshi is life.

by Iyamis_Deppa



Category: Arakawa Under the Bridge
Genre: F slur/, Im sorry if this offends you!!! Please forgive me, NSFW, Other, Rape, T slur//, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyamis_Deppa/pseuds/Iyamis_Deppa
Summary: i died





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shroomie).



I was only 9 years old. I loved Arakawa Under the Bridge so much, I had watched every episode online and read all the manga chapters. I pray to Hoshi every night, thanking him for the stars he has given me.  
"Hoshi is love," I say, "Hoshi is life." My dad hears me and calls me a fag. I knew he was jealous of how fashionable Hoshi was. I called him a transvestite. He slaps me and sends me to bed. I'm crying now and my face hurts. I lay on my bed, and it gets really chilly. Suddenly, a warmth moves towards me. It's Hoshi. I am so happy. He whispers into my ear; "Today is Sardine day." He grabs me with his boney hands and puts me down on my hands and knees. I'm ready. I spread my ass-cheeks for Hoshi. He penetrates my butthole with a sardine. It hurts so much, but I do it for Hoshi. I can feel my butt tearing, tears swelling up in my eyes. I must keep strong, for Hoshi. I push against the sardine. I want to please Hoshi. Hoshi roars a soft roar as he squirts fish juice inside of me. My dad walks in and yells; "What the fuck?!" Hoshi looks over at him. "It's all over now." Hoshi jumps onto the bed and shoots out of the ceiling into the night sky. Hoshi is love, Hoshi is life.


End file.
